Emotions Are Just a Curse
by NeverEnough15
Summary: Danny discovers a new power, the ability to feel other people's emotions. He just thinks it's a useless power that's causing nothing but trouble. But what happens when realization hits? Rated T for in later chapters. Post PP.
1. Worry

_****_.

_**Emotions Are Just a Curse**_

_Chapter One:_

W o r r y

* * *

I phased through the ceiling of the lab – why haven't Mom and Dad made that ghost proof yet? It would stop a lot of ghosts coming into the lab and trashing the place all over...

I shrugged and didn't think too much about it. It was one am in the morning and I had homework to hand in the next day.

...Which I still needed to make. Damn. I bit my lip and decided to do it in the morning. If I only could wake up early enough...

I pulled the lid of the thermos and stuck it in the hole next to the ghost portal. I ignored the screams of Skulker while thinking of a good solution to my homework. I could of course do it now, but I was just so tired. And as if my body wanted to make me sure of that, I yawned.

The feint screams died down and I put the lid back on the thermos. I placed the thermos on the table with an annoying beeping machine on it that I recognized faintly as the stupid machine that Mom and Dad would use every month. 'To see if everything is alright.' I made a 'pssh' sound, I'd know it if something was not right. I mean, who knows my body better than myself?

I changed back to human and walked up the stairs of the lab. Yawning again, I passed the humming fridge and kicked my shoes off just beneath the stairs that would lead upstairs. I'd put them in the right place the next morning.

Unconsciously rubbing my eyes, I walked to my room and let myself fall on the bed. And now that I lied down, I could feel the tiredness in my whole body. I sighed. That's what you get for saving the planet. Everyone wants an autograph, an interview, they all want something of you.

I don't even have time for me anymore through all the ghost attacks, studying, and fans. It's just not fair anymore.

"Danny?"

A sharp ache in my stomach.

_What was that?_

"Yeah?" I half answered to Mom, not really paying attention due to the stinging in my stomach. What's going on? I could hear Mom's footsteps as she walked to my door. She didn't open it though.

"Why are you up late again? Was there another ghost?"

More stinging. _What the..._

"Yeah," I spoke while the stinging increased. "But I'm fine!" I quickly spoke, knowing that Mom was always worried when it came down to me fighting ghosts. Ever since I revealed my secret identity as Danny Phantom at Antarctica, she sometimes worries about me going outside at night to fight ghosts. Not always though, but, well, I can't blame her.

Then the stinging died.

"Ok, sweetie. Goodnight!"

I mumbled a good night to her, a little embarrassed that I was still doing that. I heard her footsteps walking to her's and Dad's bedroom as I sat up straight.

_What just happened?_

Another yawn. I closed my eyes. I could ask Mom and Dad in the morning. They'd know what to do.

* * *

Wha- It's morning already? I wearily looked at the alarm clock, which was showing me that it was, indeed, morning.

And that it was too late for me to do my homework.

I quickly got up and noticed I was still in my casual clothing. Huh. Was I really that tired last night? I shook my head and changed into different clothes. I sprinted to the bathroom, quickly brushing my teeth, refusing to take a shower. I had one yesterday and I was in a hurry.

I practically flew down the stairs and said a quick 'good morning' to Mom and Dad, who were currently sitting on the couch, watching TV. I walked quickly by, but still could see my fight with Skulker last night. The curtains were closed due to the reporters and paparazzi out there. They always stood ready for me to leave at the weirdest places, in the tree, behind the tree, in the trashcan, and more. Man, am I really that special to be waiting for an entire night? Cause really, they did.

I chuckled, this time the reporters and paparazzi will be waiting a long time. I was going to _fly_ to school.

Quickly grabbing a cereal box and a bowl, I sat down on my usual spot at the table and poured milk onto my cereal. I sighed. I wondered if this time, my classmates would leave me alone. I mean, it's been a _month!_ I thought that after all this time, I'd at least have some privacy. So far as privacy on a public school goes.

* * *

Ignoring the strange looks my classmates were _still_ giving me, I tried to pay attention to what Lancer was saying. I didn't got further than some poet with some poems.

I sat next to Sam, Tucker was in front of us. He turned around and whispered, "dude, are you OK? You look like you came out of a giant blender."

I shrugged his question away. "Nah, I'm fine. It's just that last night Skulker decided to pay me a little visit and I kicked his butt. Although it was around one am before I fell asleep."

"Mr. Fenton, Mr. Foley, please pay attention. Tucker muttered a quick 'yes, sir' and Sam chuckled next to me. I gave her a playful kick under the tables before smiling to Mr. Lancer. "OK, Mr. Lancer." He sighed and turned around to the school board. I could just _feel _the looks of my classmates, again, boring into my back. _Why did we choose to sit in the front again?, _I wondered.

"Alright, class. Hand in your homework that was assigned for today."

Crap. I thought he had forget about it. Oh well, here comes the 'there was a ghost excuse' for the billionth time this month. I hope he'll buy it, I mean I used it so many times already... But on the other hand... There _was _a ghost, Skulker. I even made it to the news. Come to think of that, I've been on the new a lot lately. I mean, once is cool, twice is great, but so many times...?

Suddenly I was being poked at in my left side. It was Sam. I gave her a 'what is it' look – raising my eyebrows - and she gave me a 'where is your homework' look – frowning a bit and staring at my desk - I knew a little bit too well. I raised my shoulders and gave her an innocent smile.

Suddenly Mr. Lancer was in front of our desks and held his empty hand up.

I slowly looked up and could, once again, feel my classmates looks. Is it _that_ interesing when I don't have my homework? I mean, before I revealed my identity, this wasn't such a big deal. I scowled at my desk. Mr. Lancer's hand remained empty as he sighed. "What is it this time, Mr. Fenton?"

"Uhh. There was another ghost and I-" I got cut off by the many gasps behind me.

"That's probably why he looks so tired."

"I saw him on the news this morning!"

"Who was it Danny?"

"Some ghost we know?"

"Did you win?"

"Of course he won! Otherwise he wouldn't be sitting there!"

I tried to ignore the questions that immediately were thrown at me, but there were just too many. Mr. Lancer raised one eyebrow questionably and waited for an answer.

"I'm sorry sir," I started, still trying to ignore my classmates. "This ghost, named Skulker, decided to come by and, um, well I-"

"kicked his butt?" Dash guessed.

I flinched. "Uhm, well, yeah."

Many cheers and claps behind me. Mr. Lancer, however, wasn't amused. "That's good for you, Mr. Fenton, but try to have your homework done next time." And then he just walked away, first grabbing Sam's homework.

Lancer hadn't changed his attitude towards me much. He was still the teacher who was trying 'to be one of the in-crowd'. He did, however respected my duties to protect the city. I only had to raise my hand and he'd let me go to fight some ghost who broke loose. I also had a few conversations with him about my powers about why I was doing what I do, and why I never revealed myself in front of Dash. He knew about my bullying problems, but couldn't do much about it, due to Dash' football status. But that's another story.

After a while, the cheers still went on.

Then I got remembered of last night by another sharp pain in my stomach. _What? No, not again... I totally forgot to ask Mom and Dad about it..._

The stinging increased and I put my hand on my stomach, trying to soften the pain.

But wait, this was different... It felt... better than yesterday. Almost... just fine by having it.

A new pain came, at the same time as the pleasant one had come. But this one was weak, I almost couldn't feel it. It felt oddly familiar.

I gasped as I remembered from what I recognized it from. Yesterday, in bed I had felt the same! I removed my hand and tried to recognize what it precisely was.

Then I noticed Sam was looking at me with a worried look in her eyes.

Wait a minute... Worried...

That's what I'm feeling!

Wow, that sounded strange. I mentally slapped myself in my head. But still... I was sure I was feeling Sam's worry...

"Danny, are you OK?"

Another wave of worry. Another wave of pain. "I'm fine," I grunted out while the pleasant side of the feeling disappeared and the worry increased.

More worry from my right, Tucker, my mind immediately told me.

But before I could say 'I'm fine' again, my vision became black as the worry and the pain increased more and more.

* * *

Uhm. Yeah. Hi. Here's NeverEnough15 with yet another new story. I really need to update my others...

...Why do 3 out of the 4 multi chapter story's I've written start with Danny passing out in chapter one? That needs to stop. It's predictable and stupid.

I understand if this chapter was a bit confusing, but the answers will soon come.

Oh and Danny passes out because the emotions are too much for him too handle at once.

Now. Before you are consumed by the boredom that hangs around here, click the review button and grab some free cookies. I still have them. (Though they are a little old. Just a little.)

-NeverEnough15

(warning: this boring disclaimer tells that NeverEnough15 doesn't own Danny Phantom or the stolen cookies. Oh, and by the way, if you feel a little down or sick or have waves of nausea or have fainted after eating them, it's not NeverEnough15's fault nor the cookies. It's probably something you have eaten earlier this day. Yes. That's probably it. Not the cookies. Why would they? They are delicious. *eats one* See? No harm here. Everything's just fi-

*person who took care of boring disclaimer passes out*

*evil laughter is heard in the background*

_Edit: 23-02-11. Fixed some minor mistakes that bothered me._

_Edit: 13-12-11 Fixed more grammatical mistakes and removed Jazz from the story. She's supposed to be in college now, Danny's sixteen. I also added more detail and background stories about Maddie and Lancer, even though they're short. _


	2. Wonder

_**Emotions Are Just a Curse**_

_Wonder_

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes, blinking a few times to let my eyes adjust to the bright light that shone above me. I groaned at the headache I felt throbbing in my head. I blinked as I wondered why Sam and Tucker were standing above me, each on an other side. I decided to quickly scan the room and immediately realized why they were standing there. I was in the nurse office.

"He's awake!"

"Dude, how are you feeling?" Tucker worriedly asked.

I grimaced at the obvious question. "I'm fine. What happened?" I asked, my voice was rough because I hadn't talked in a while. I sat up straight and looked at Sam. She merely shrugged.

The nurse answered for them, "you lost consciousness in the middle of class, young man. I don't know why, actually. Your temperature is just fine and the room had enough air." She studied me for a second. "Do you, uh, think it could be, you know," she paused. "Ghost related?"

I stared at her blankly before shrugging.

She studied me again, her eyes quickly going up and down.

She knew I was lying. But I didn't want to tell her because I first wanted to talk to my parents about the pain I felt in my stomach. It probably _was_ something ghost related. But my parents have more information about ghosts and I was afraid she would tell others.

Luckily, she nodded. "I called your parents and they will be picking you up. You shouldn't go back to class if you don't know what made you faint. It's better if you just go home. You two," she spoke to Sam and Tucker but still looked at me. "You can wait until his parents come, but after that you need to get back to class." Sam and Tucker both muttered a quick 'yes ma'am' and turned around to me.

"Also, seeing that I'm no doctor, your parents will have make an appointment with one. If this is serious, you'd better know about it." I mumbled a quick 'hmm-hmm' as she stared at me for a few more seconds. Finally, she sighed and sat down on her chair.

I looked at Tucker and immediately realized something."Uh, Tucker, can I ask why you are in a nurse office. I mean, you hate doctors and hospitals and needles an-"

"Aw, man! Don't do that! It's already bad enough to be standing here! You're making it worse!" He dramatically put his hand on his forehead when Sam punched him.

"Ow! Saaaam!" he whined.

I smiled. He deserved that. "Danny! What are you smiling? You're supposed to be on my side! You know, best friends, as in, you're always on my side?"

Sam smiled and I laughed at that. Tucker scowled before laughing too.

Then the door slammed open, "Danny!" I looked at the door and saw Dad quickly walking to me and he immediately began talking. "I heard you fainted! What happened, son?"

I just shrugged with a blank look on my face. I could tell him later.

* * *

I stared at Jazz who was poking her food with her fork. Mom had decided to cook because Jazz needed to study at the library.

I then stared at my plate, the food wasn't glowing or moving. Huh. Could it really be Mom has cooked something that isn't alive or inedible?

"I still don't get it, Danny. What made you faint?" Mom asked and took a bite of her food.

"I, eh, didn't tell the nurse about this but-"

"What?" Mom exclaimed. "Danny, you should tell the nurse if you know what caused you to faint. It will be a lot easier for her or the doctor to do something about it."

"I know, but-"

"No buts! You of all people should know when to tell something or not-"

"Mom! I think I felt the emotions of everyone in that room!"

There. I said it.

Mom and Dad stared at me with their mouths open. Dad spoke first, "what do you mean, you felt the emotions?"

"Just like I said, I knew what everyone was feeling."

"That's why you fainted?"

I nodded, poking at my food with my knife. "It really hurt and then I guess I fainted."

"It hurt? That's strange... Maybe we should test to see why it hurt you," Mom said. I flinched. Test. Of course.

Mom saw me flinch and quickly said, "Danny, you know not to worry. We'll never hurt you. Maybe we could use the Fenton Vital Reader to see if somethings up?"

I groaned. I hated the Fenton Vital Reader. It was just a stupid machine that showed the same readings every month. Nothing ever changed. I nodded nonetheless.

"Alright, we can do this after dinner," Mom said while Dad nodded.

* * *

"You know what I find weird, Mads?"

"Hmm?" Mom absently replied as she put some stickers on my head and chest.

"I don't get why Danny felt the emotions of other people in class, but not here." Mom looked up from the stickers and met Dad's eyes. "Hon, you're right."

They both turned their heads to look at me with a curious look. I raised my eyebrows questionably. "Maybe we should first figure out why it hurt and why Danny can't sense emotions now..." she mused to herself.

Dad's face brightened up. "I know the perfect way to trigger his sensing powers!" He walked over to Mom and looked at me. "We could blindfold you, and then you need to sense where we are and what we are feeling. Maybe your spooky-ooky girlfriend and that Tucker boy will help!"

Blindfold me? What? That sounds so childi-

Wait a minute.

"Dad, Sam's not a spooky-ooky girl." I sighed. Why does Dad not know her name even after Sam and I became boy- and girlfriend?

"Oh. Well. I find she is." Mom sighed at his reply before turning back to me. "Sweetie, you go and call them, your father and I will set up everything here." I nodded and quickly removed the stickers.

* * *

"Wait, wait, wait. You're saying that Danny _felt _the emotions of everyone in the class?" Tucker asked with an unbelievable look on his face. Mom and Dad nodded simultaneously. "How awesome is _that!_" Sam scowled at his outburst. "It would be if he didn't fainted from it!" Tucker seemed to reconsider what he said. "Nah, I still think it's cool. I mean, if we can find out what caused the fainting maybe we can try to prevent it." He smiled, happy with his theory.

Mom walked over to me with a dish towel. I sighed. Here goes nothing then. I grabbed the dish towel and sat down on the chair that was set up for me. I wrapped the dish towel around my head. A second later and I couldn't see a thing anymore. Then I heard Tucker snicker.

"Tucker..."

"I'm sorry Danny, but you just look so stupid with that thing around your head."

"Thanks for the information," I muttered. "Alright, what now?"

"Each of us will go stand in a different place, then you'll try to sense our emotions," I heard Mom say to me.

Okay. That was logical. I nodded and heard some footsteps. After more faint noises Sam told me they where ready.

Alright. This will be easy. Just... concentrate and feel their emotions. Simple. I sat still for the longest time on my chair, desperate to feel at least _something._

But nothing happened.

Mom must have seen my look on my face that told her this wasn't working. "If it doesn't work now, we could also try another time, sweetie."

I shook my head firmly. No. I was almost there, I knew it. I gritted my teeth in concentration and tried to feel their emotions.

Then I felt it. Multiple waves rushing towards me, each little part telling me _everything._ They flowed through me, finding their way through my veins and expanding further to my inner deep core. I let out the breath I was holding in a short gasp as I tried to recognize the little – yet powerful and painful – waves of emotions. I clenched my eyes shut and gritted my teeth harder. My hands took a firm grasp on each sides of the chair, underneath my legs. The ripples that rushed through me _hurt. A lot. _

My head was spinning like crazy and I fought the urge to pass out. Just a little longer...

Another gasp escaped my lips as I recognized one of the many emotions flooding through me.

_Worry,_ my mind whispered to me. I felt it deep inside me, it was scratching at the walls of my stomach. It was painfully familiar.

Then I pushed the emotions away, not wanting to feel the painful worry anymore.

I felt how the waves left me, going back to wherever they came from. Slowly they departed and I loosened my grip on the chair. I straightened and removed the dish towel from my head. I saw everyone looking at me with a clear looks of worry – but Dad looked rather curious – on their faces. I breathed out, wanting to wait a few more seconds to tell what I had felt.

I closed my eyes, and concentrated on my own emotions. _Relieve. Curious. Desire. _All mine. Somehow, it felt good, to be able to feel my own emotions again, they were long not as painful.

Wait, desire for what?

But Dad's question made me forget the thought. "And? Did it work?"

I nodded slowly. It kinda did. Although I didn't sense more emotions other than worry, which I now officially hated.

"That's great!" Dad cheered in his usual tone.

* * *

Dun dun duuuun.

Remember when Danny placed the Fenton Thermos on a table with some machine on it in chapter one? Here it is again. Remember it. It will come back to haunt you.

I'm sick. During the vacation. I still need to study for some important tests for school.

Instead I'm doing this.

Crap.

-NeverEnough15

Maybe I'm sick 'cause of the cookies? …ALRIGHT. WHO GAVE ME A COOKIE? I KNEW THEY WERE POISENED SO IT COULDN'T HAVE BEEN ME.

…I mean, _of course _they weren't poisoned. That's ridiculous. I'd never to that to my wonderful reviewers. (cracks a happy grin)

Now review or face the cookies. And trust me, you don't want to be sick like I am.


End file.
